big bros's approval
by ravenclannabeth
Summary: Has been 2 years since the battle Gaia. Now sitting at the big three table with his big bros, Nico is thinking about a special moment with Will / Jason and Percy being Solangelo shippers.


**Hi demigods, here comes another solangelo storie. Let me tell you that this is what happen, when you read the headcanons: big three table/Jason and Percy being best bros forever/Will singing to Nico/****Percy never getting over the not my type thing/****Percy and Jason being overprotective with Nico and being solangelo shippers. ('****_Percy:_ but i'm frazel shipper. _Me:_ shut up, you are solangelo shipper here.')/And Nico and Will being cute./ all of this while you're listening Taylor Swift and 'Beautiful addiction' by Lines and colours.**

**Enjoy, ****oh*****disclaimer*: I don't own nothing here. Just the plot and the word strawbelicious.**

* * *

Big bros's approval

It was breakfast time. Had been a while since the final battle with Gaia has ended and all the 'Greeks Stuff' in the camp half-blood got back to normal. Except for one thing, at the dining pavilion wasn't a Poseidon, Zeus and Hades table, There was only a Big three table. Surprisingly Percy got the idea, without Tyson around, his Cyclops half-brother was working on his father's underwater castle, he was alone on the Poseidon table and Jason and Nico were alone at their tables too. So the solution was simple. A BIG THREE TABLE. He asked Chiron's permission, and please, how said no to the twice hero of Olympus, and Percy's puppy eyes were irresistible even for Chiron, so he agreed easily. Jason was amused he was really bored alone at his table and Nico, well, he didn't glare at them and that was something weird on him so probably he liked the idea too.

The relationship between the three of them got very strong through the time. Jason and Percy were like, you know, 'bros' so everything was right between them. With Nico the things were quite different, Jason and Percy treated and cared about him like older brothers, even if they were more like cousins and Nico has seventy years of advantage. But technically Percy and Jason still having eighteen and Nico only sixteen so he had accept to his extremely annoy big bros but very deep in his soul he liked being his little bro. If he could trust in someone, these will be these guys, but he met another demigod he trusted too his name is Will Solace, son of Apollo. They became very closer after the final battle, best friends, but his feelings towards Will were more than he thought. Will with his glowing smile, curly blonde hair and bright blue eyes even if he could be annoying, he is definitely his type.

While the son of Hades was sitting in front of Jason and Percy, eating his breakfast, a glass of pomegranate juice and blue pancakes (if weren't blue Percy would make a scandal) he started remembering last night. He and Will, instead of being at the campfire with the other campers, were walking on the forest just talking and eating some strawberries. The voices and the instruments played by the sons of Apollo at the campfire were completely audible for these two demigods. He wasn't sure if he had listened the songs before but it sounded beautiful more with Will next to him, he had to accept it, he was in love with his best friend, he was resisting the urge of these feelings he didn't want to messed up the things. Another song started and he felt very surprised when Will started to sing.

_i've been looking all around_  
_searching up and down to find you baby_  
_it's like your love is underground_  
_and i can't hear the sound of your heart beat_

The son of Hades opened his eyes wide, Will has a beautiful voice, he is son of the music's god, but the situation was surprisingly in many ways. He wasn't an expert on music but that sounded like a love song. Will paused but the song was still played by the others campers.

-Sorry, it's just... I like that song- the blonde guy said avoiding the look of Nico.

-It's alright- he answered quickly - it's um... ppretty - he stuttered a little bit.

_you'll be my beautiful addiction_  
_cause i can never let your loving go._

He thought he couldn't be more nervous and blushed. He was wrong. Wasn't the first time they were alone, but it was the first time with romantic background music. Suddenly Will paused took his hand and looked at him straight in the eyes. Okay at this point his knees were fading, but the good thing was that he was so stunned he was certainly not faint or shadow travel to China (again).

_Come a little closer_  
_Come a little closer_

He didn't know if the Aphrodite's children have join to the song and charmspeaked-them, but that was exactly what they did.

_Come on make me feel alive tonight._

Will leaned and pressed his lips softly against his. Wow he was so alive. He felt skeleton butterflies dancing in his stomach. His lips taste strawbelicious. He returned the kiss and wrapped his arms round Will's neck. Everything was beautiful. They pulled away smiling at each other.

_Cause I can never let your loving go._

Nico sighed.

-Hey Nico! Wake up we are talking to you!- Jason shouted. Nico came back from his memories to the reality.

-Sorry, I was thinking, What were you saying?- The son of Hades said pretending that nothing has happened.

-So thinking, about what?- Jason asked mischievously.

-Most accurate, About who? you were smiling like daft.- Percy said raising his eyebrows

-Just forget it, and I wasn't smiling.- He almost yelled at them. He kept eating his pancakes.

-We didn't see you last night at the campfire.- Jason said.

-Well, I didn't want to go. I was walking around.

-You know something curious, Solace wasn't at the campfire neither.- Jason said laughing a little bit when the italian boy choked with juice. Definitely this conversation wasn't going for a good way for him. But he tried to act like nothing was going on.

-Did you see him when you were _walking around_?- Percy added imitating his tone.

-Yeah... I saw him- He said pretending seem not interested. Obviously wasn't working.

-Did he say something?- Jason continued.

-Not much.

-And did you say something to him?- Percy asked.

-Not much.

-So you met him, but didn't talk- Percy said mischievously.

-Are you writing a book or something? - He said avoiding their looks and praying for not being blushed.

-Actually I am. Is about Greek heroes. Is amazing, even if they are not your type.- Percy said proudly. Jason just rolled his eyes. He snorted. Percy was absolutely in love with Annabeth but seem like he would never get over the 'not my type' thing.

-Just forget it you two.

Jason and Percy just shared knowing looks and didn't asked nothing more. Nico knew he had to tell them, but how? Yesterday he and Will had decided (after a few more passionately kisses) that they won't hide their relationship. But now without him and with this dorks in front of him. (No offense, he appreciated his friends but they could be a nightmare.) He didn't know what to do. Until Will appear and sat next to him.

-Good morning everyone- Will greeted he got a smile that could light up this whole camp (dammit, now he is quoting Taylor Swift, well that is what happened when you date with a son of Apollo).

-Morning- Jason and Percy said in unison emotionless. Nico just glanced at him and bit his low lip looking at the table.

-I just come to...- Will started. Percy and Jason crossed their arms with inquisitive looks - say hi, but now I should go to the infirmary, I have the morning shift.- He said with disappointment.

Nico look at him, he knew that Will wouldn't push him to anything. But he knew something else too he couldn't let his loving go. He held his hand under the table and looked at him smiling. Will smiled back and before they knew it they were kissing each other. A long and deep kiss. With eyes closed and blush on his cheek. He felt all his worries fade away. The only thing that could make this even more perfect would be see the expression on Jason and Percy's faces.

When they pulled away, they just stared at each other smiling, and without paying attention to the surprised looks of the other campers.

-See you after lunch.- Will said giving him a last kiss. The son of Apollo stood up and made his way to the infirmary waving to the demigods in front of him. Ups he almost forgot about that. He turned around and saw Percy and Jason with the arms still crossed but with mischievous looks now.

-So that is what you meant with _not much_, eh?-Percy asked raising an eyebrow.

-Oh, shut up!

Percy and Jason started to laugh. He laughed a little bit too. He felt relieved. What he was thinking? His 'bros' never would oppose to his happiness or do something to embarrass him, well maybe they will do the second one day.

But now seems like he have his big bros's approval.

* * *

**Hey demigods, well this is it. Thanks for read it. Review and love solangelo.**

**Oh, and if you see blue food, eat it. **

**bye **


End file.
